Legends o' Night an' Day
by Crisp-pa
Summary: A long lost future love.. traces back in the past lives of two famous people: One a Hero, the other his Merciless Rival... Will the past be as just as the future or will their love change? |~*Reversed Love*~| Hints of Yaoi, Yuri, and Lemons. Yup.
1. Entertaining the Begining

Dyslexia: Dude. I'm like writing like mad. No fluff. I'm not in a sappy mood. Anyways… This is an A/U fic. Bitching. Witches, warlocks, knights, every-time shinobi and the works. XD. Whakukuku! Please R&R.   
  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Inspiration: I'm Guilty ~ Stabbing Westward. And my Guilty Gear X game and Suikoden III. Muwha.  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The Gods of White were great, power, and feared Gods. Countless books told of the Gods' Greatness. Their Godliness, Greatness, And mercy for their admirable foes. Men and women of all ages were taught to respect the Gods of White for their greatness and everything about them. See… these great Gods created each human-being, giving them one thing that they wanted. Or a talent. It was how the world worked. Each human-being created was giving a Task, and a Talent. The catch? They had to discover it. If each and every person discovered their Task and Talent then the world would be a perfect civilization. But very few had discovered their Tasks. Or their Talents.  
  
  
  
  
|~*~|  
  
"Dodge ye fool!" A girl clad in a skin tight black jumpsuit with long golden strings with black beads dangled from her waist. Her bright red hair was pulled back in a bun with a long black ribbon trailing down to her knees. She leaped back, gasping for air, her dark green and dark blue gii billowing in between her legs. She huffed through her peacock blue mouth covering, her bandana with the three raven feathers were ruffled by the wind and she leapt back again, avoiding the training slash aimed for her from the silver haired swordsman archer.  
  
"I AM DODGING RIKU!" Kairi yelled in her defense as the black leather wearing swordsman leashed out another onslaught on the shinobi. He pivoted back of his right foot as she leapt back again, and elbowed her with his sword arm in the stomach, sending her reeling over, sputtering and muttering obscenities to her friend.   
  
Riku merely shrugged and exclaimed. "It's not my fault you're not as graceful as the other shinobi." Kairi made a snorting noise before righting herself her bright flaming red hair falling from the stern bun and down across her face in an un-ninja like manner. Riku laughed at her and placed a hand on his hip, the sheathe strapped across his back leaning into view and he put his weight on his right foot. With the back of his right hand he wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Damn Kairi, you still gave me a run for my money. Not too much longer and you /may/ beat me" Kairi grinned up at him, though he couldn't see her grin since it was concealed by the mouth and nose mask. A startled yelp drew them from their musings which made Kairi gasp and Riku stand up straight and look in the direction it came from.  
  
"Wanna go-"  
  
"-Check it--"  
  
"Out?" Kairi finished and Riku nodded. The shinobi one ran ahead, her agile speed giving her the advantage to reach places faster and make it appear as it she has phased away from her place. It was a technique all shinobi used to escape from battles they couldn't win. Riku, being a expert archer, glided up to the roof top of a home and jumped from hut to hut, following closely behind Kairi.  
  
He skidded to a halt as Kairi did and almost screamed at the boy's attackers. Four dirty looking middle aged men had surrounded a brunette, sapphire eyed boy whom was wearing.. A dress? The crimson robe laced with a black hem and over sized sleeves was all that the brunette wore. Besides the golden crescent moon with the silver sphere on the bottom tip.  
  
"I don't have any money to give you…." He stated firmly, but with a hint of fear mixing in with his tone. Kairi withdrew her shuriken whilst Riku unsheathed his sword. The leader of the group snorted and approached the victim, and the boy backed up, fear barely hinting it's self in his eyes. Obviously the boy did not think much about fearing them. The second the beggar thief placed a hand on the brown headed boys shouldered he was hit in the jaw by a powerful swing from a legendary Shinobi. And soon after, while he was recovering from the brutal blow, his hand bled in agony as a shuriken embedded it's self deep within the man's palm.  
  
"Argh!" He screamed and without seeking his attacked he dashed off into the alley way, his cronies not far behind. The boy in the crimson robes blinked before he retrieved his staff, laying in the road. The staff was made from what appeared to be red cedar oak wood and was gnarled. At the top of the staff was a crescent moon the size of a hand with a fix pointed star resting on it's bottom half. Kairi gasped and almost toppled over herself. The boy she had just saved was a sorcerer. She gaped at him, her mouth wide out, stuttering out words of no sense. Riku was in just as much awe as Kairi was in. If this boy had a staff and was without company than he was /VERY/ strong and well trained in the magical arts.  
  
"Hm?" The chestnut haired boy cocked his head at them and raised an eye brow. "May I be 'o assisstance of ye?" His voice was full of cheer and yet, it also showed how demanding it was. Kairi just shook her head, unable for words but Riku stopped and figured up a scheme: If he could convice the village chief, Kairi and he could leave with this sorcerer and start their own journey. Riku smiled at the boy decked out in red and extened his hand to him.  
  
"'Lo. My name's Riku. Thy's?" He was almost taken aback when the sorcerer reached out his own hand and shook it. A grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Sora. Thee name be Sora." Riku points over towards Kairi who was still standing there blankly staring at their new friend Sora.  
  
"Oh, an' by the way, that be Kairi. She's a Shinobi and I'm a Master Archer. Ye are?" He was hoping the 'Shinobi' and 'Master Archer' caught the boy's attention and it did.  
  
"Shinobi and Master Archer eh? I'm a Sorcerer's Apprientice. Nothin' special about that.. Wish I was a Shinobi or a Archer.." He said with a sigh, and hung his head, letting his hand fall back, disappointed about his rank. Kairi some how managed to put herself together and asked.  
  
"Thy knowith magic? 'O great powers?" She asked, admiration filling her eyes. Not only for his abilities of a sorcerer but also his fairly good looks. Sora gave her a quick nod but Riku caught on to something. If he was a magic wielder then, why didn't he ward off those bandits? He aired the thought to Sora and Kari.. Well only Sora because Kairi was in her own little world.  
  
"I try no' to hurt people. A life is very precious." Riku suddenly had a very impressed feeling about Sora now. He was strong and merciful. His thoughts of finally leaving Kyuukatsaki Village were suddenly very close..  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Dyslexia: Wow. Moi first A/U ficcy. Anyways! By the way; a Shinobi is like.. A ninja. Yeah. An Archer is a bow wielder and you all SHOULD know what a Sorcerer and a Swordsman is… I hope. ^_^; R&R 


	2. One Road to Boredom

Dyslexia: Lack of reviews ish killing me…. ANYWAYS REVIEW YOU GUYS! And anyways Please after you read this go to Sayonara Takai. I love that one. It's mine and I just… IT HAS NO REVIEWS! I'm done. Oh and I changed Kairi's age to Fifteen. Bite meee if you don't liiiike it.  
  
|~*Disclaimer*~|  
I do not own Kingdom Hearts  
I do not own whatever else I somehow copyright into this story. O_o;  
  
|~**Inspiration**~|  
The fact that I have to help fund the D(Dance)D(Dance)R(Revolution)~(For you people that don't do DDR) Tourney. Kinda sucks. But anyways we're actually having one and that's what counts!  
Some random songs.. Mostly from Serial Experiments Lain or .hack//SIGN  
Oh yeah. And moi new anime crush, Tsukasa. *swoon*  
  
Tsukasa: Yae.. I'm so /loved/.  
  
Sora/Riku/Chibi Cloud/Chibi Sephiroth: *cries*  
  
  
|-*~*-| **~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~** |-*~*-|  
  
  
"O' my! Ye poor thing… ye're almost just skin an' bones!" Riku's foster mother fussed over the sienna haired boy, whom really was just skin and bones. She just continued to try and get him to eat, but he assured her he wasn't always skin and bones, it was just from all the traveling. Riku's face fell after he heard what his mother said next.  
  
"Alas, my Riku is well kept since he does no' travel." Riku cringed. His hopes of traveling with this sorcerer were gone. He sighed and looked at his food, detested. Sora, whom he could have SWORE read his mind looked at Riku, cocked his head and asked his mother how old Riku was. Which was somewhat insulting.  
  
"He be fifteen." His mother replied as if it didn't bother her at all. And Sora just nodded.  
  
"He wouldith be o' great assistance to me if ye wouldith let him accompany me.." Riku almost jumped out of his chair. YES YES YES MOM PLEASE SAY YES! He looked over at his mother, his eyes begging. This is what he wanted SO bad! To travel out there with Kairi and a Sorcerer. Well. Not really but the Sorcerer part would be awesome too.  
  
"Well… I do no' knowith…. Thy are pretty shallow an'…." Riku jumped up from his chair and grabbed his mother's hands.  
  
"O' Please mother! I wouldith like it very much so!" The woman took it into consideration before agreeing to his begging.  
  
"Yes!" He pumped his fist into the air, the whole time Sora just staring at him in awe.  
  
~|~*~|~|~*~|~|~*~|  
  
Kairi almost couldn't believe her own luck. She was now able to travel with Riku and Sora to visit far away places. The shinobi girl moved her pack to the other shoulder, excited about the trip. Sora of course, had to explain to where they were heading and how to keep in contact with them.   
  
"Sooo….. How auld are ye? Ye do no' look very auld…" Sora let out a low chuckle.  
  
"It's a damn guid thing they did no' ask. I'm only fourteen." Kairi's mouth dropped. She was almost sixteen as well as Riku. That was the only reason they got to leave because there probably wouldn't be another chance like this one and they were almost of legal age to leave. And here was Sora, whom was only fourteen, and was traveling already.  
  
"An' how long have ye been traveling?" Riku asked him in a curious tone.  
  
"Since I was twelve." He replied calmly, obviously he thought naught of being at such a young age for traveling the roads without a guide. Sora yawned and shouldered his red cedar wood staff over to his right shoulder. Riku and Kairi stared as the troop continued at a slow pace down the dirt and stone caked trail. Conversation was little since neither of them knew what to say.   
  
"Let's set up camp here." Sora said suddenly, dragging Riku and Kairi from their musings.  
  
"But why…? It's still daylight." Sora blinked and looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Well… Only an' hour or so left. Would ye like to continue going an' sleep on hard ground?" He asked, cocking his at the girl. With nothing said he nodded and begun to upload his small pack. Carefully he sat his staff against a tree, keeping it in close distance.  
  
"If ye see anything moving in the shadows, attack an' do no' ask questions. I do spare lives o' the foolish but ones out in the wood are dangerous. Kill them as soon as possible. Understood?" Sora told them, turning around, with fire starters in hand. Riku and Kairi nodded vigorously and Sora gave them an task.  
  
"Both of ye go together and fetch wood if ye want hot food." He told them and sat down sorting the wood chips. Kairi and Riku shrugged and disappeared into the forest.   
  
  
~|*-~-*||*-~-*||*-~-*|~  
  
"O' Riku… That Sora he's so odd.." Riku nodded to her and picked up another piece of flammable wood. Kairi had already picked up enough to last them four days but.. They weren't just yet ready to go back to Sora and the camp. He sighed.  
  
"Let's go back. He's probably worrying about us.." Kairi nodded as Riku had done and they headed back in the direction of the trail. After the short walk they came upon the camp site. But Sora was no where to be found. Riku carefully put his wood down and Kairi followed suit. They looked around, seeking out the Sorcerer but had no avail until they heard a crack, which sent the two running in the direction the sound was heard in.  
  
When they came to the place where it was heard, they gasped. Their Sorcerer was dressed in a pair in loose hanging dark gray cut off pants, ending at the middle of his shins. (Like the ones Tsukasa wears) His robes were hanging up in a nearby tree. But what really caught Riku's eye was his tumbles and expert moving. He was like a human with the reflexes of a cat. It appeared as if the brunette could twist his body anyway and would still be able to move. Riku was astonished by the graceful moves he executed whilst Kairi was plainly staring at the boy's abs. (Lol. I shall kill you Kairi for staring at the hot bishie..^_^) A somersault, followed closely afterwards with a cartwheel and a quick one-two punch technique. He jumped back from the place right after the punches, his body slick with sweat and his brown hair plastered to his face. Those cloudy azure eyes full of determination. After landing, he jumped back forward, lashing out with an dangerous looking kick, before he tumbled away, grabbing his staff in mid-tumble.   
  
"Dissperse!" He screamed, the sky turned black and red, as if the sky were bleeding. A bolt of lightning… err… what looked like lightning until it came closer. The bolt from the sky was made from red fire, crackling with life and it dashed down from the heavens in a line, aiming for the one spot Sora had been attacking. And in one great flash the fire bolt was gone and the landing spot was withering away in a blackened decayed state. Kairi sucked in her breath and Riku stared in awe. That guy really WAS powerful. Sora turned his head to look at him, sweat trickling down his body and his staff in hand.  
  
"Took ye long enough. Did ye get thy wood?" He asked, cocking his head, a manner done by him many times before hand. Riku nodded and Kairi stared at him. Sora gave a half smile before going to his black, crimson, and raspberry colored robe. The robe's basic color was raspberry and the ends were black. While the middle part of the rode which trailed down from his chest to his knees and was separated from the main raspberry part of the robes was crimson read with a black outline. There was a right-side up crescent moon with two circles and then above that there was an curved line with a dot on the left side above that was a line star without fillings and circles on each of the five points. The sleeves hung over his calloused hands with black cuffs on the long sleeves. Deep gray almost black shoes were stacked beside the tree's trunk. After Sora had pulled on his robes and shoes he pulled the golden moon necklace with the sliver sphere on the bottom tip.   
  
"Let's go now.." He walked past them and Kairi and Riku followed. Riku was semi-sort of dragging Kairi since she didn't seem to want to move. Back at the campsite Sora set selected pieces of wood ontop of the starters and flicked his hand, blue flames jumping from his extended forefinger. Carefully he set his finger down and flames lit the smaller chips and slowly started to burn the larger pieces.  
  
"Are ye no' worried about thy fire spreading?" Riku asked, eyeing Sora, thinking about how he was such a complete idiot.  
  
"No. It will no' burn the wood." He replied calmly before stooping over his pack, digging out oats and herbs from it's contents. He stood up and walked over to the building fire and with a black pot and his staff, he threw the staff deep into the earth and hung the black pot over the raging fires before conjuring up water in the palm of his hand, letting it pour into the pot until it was three fourths full. The crystal clear water vanished from his palm and he poured in the oats with a few selected herbs. Kairi was watching with a look of pure interest in her eyes and Sora shrugged to himself and took a wooden spoon and slowly stirred the contents in the pot of boiling herbs, oats, and water. Riku sighed and sat down on the forest floor, so far this trip was such a bore. All they had done was gather wood and watch Sora show off. He snorted. This whole trip was going to be such a drag.  
  
  
  
|-*~*-| **~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~** |-*~*-|  
  
Dyslexia: Oh oh oh~ That's what you think Riku… Wait until I introduce the Heartless! And uhm yeah… dudes I'm semi following the storyline of Kingdom Hearts. But see… there won't be other worlds or Disney characters. I may put Squall, Cloud, Aerith, and a bunch more Final Fantasy peoples in it but… I dunno. We shall see!  
  
Riku: *sniff* How come Kairi stares at Sora and not me!  
  
Kairi: Because you're not sexah like Soooora.  
  
Sora: O.O;  
  
Tsukasa: I'm sexier than all you black bitches.  
  
Kairi/Riku/Sora/Chibi Cloud/Chibi Sephiroth: Awww…. *sniffles*  
  
Tsukasa: Oh yes. Please review Sayonara Takai. I'm demanding you to or I'll set my Guardian after you.   
  
Kyuuketsuki Dyslexia: You mean that big yellow thingie that pops up and killed that Crimson Knight and gave the actual player amnesia?  
  
Tsukasa: B-but! No… I didn't do it…. *looks at his feet*  
  
Dyslexia: Aw, we know you didn't. Anyways peeps, review~! 


	3. Lost in the Forest

Dyslexia: Oh. My. God. I is writing. Pfft. Truly, the only reason I'm writing is because 1. I've beaten .hack//INFECTION. 2. I'm stuck in my other games. And 3. Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 is giving me some funky inspiration. X.x  
  
Tsukasa: Yay. I'm in .hack//POLUTION.  
  
Chibi Cloud: Get the HELL out of our section!  
  
Tsukasa: ….Make me.  
Dyslexia: *holds up a BIG black box* No violence for you all! Nyaah! Anyways, onto the third installment of "Legends o' Night an' Day".  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
  
"Blllleeech! What in Ea's (1) name is this!?" Sora looked up at the disgusted silver-haired boy. Kairi laughed at him and shook her head, her smile was invisible under the mask she wore but you /KNEW/ she was smiling.  
  
"It's called Klah (2). And it's a drink made o' tree bark, it's-"  
  
"No shit. It TASTES like tree bark." Sora raised his eyebrow, and had an easily read expression on his face, saying 'If-you're-too-good-to-drink-it,-go-without.' Riku snorted and continued sipping the drink, annoyed. Kairi, stilling smiling, wrapped both hands around the steaming cut of cinnamon tree-bark tea while watching Riku, whom was fuming, and Sora who was bent over a pot of something over a fire. Since that day they saw him practicing, he hadn't used any magic, doing everything by hand. Kairi wondered if it was because of Riku's jealously, or her own amazement.   
  
"The porridge is done." The brunette stated. Great, Kairi thought, Sora was already in a gloomy mood. For the past four days Sora had been gloomy, with no thanks to Riku. They all ate in silence, Riku who occasionally lifted his head up to look at Sora was done with being an ass for the morning it appeared. But Sora's mood didn't lift. After the threesome had cleaned and put their temporary dishes back into their packs, they headed off in the predawn.  
Kairi cried out and grabbed Riku's hand then dashed into the clearing panting heavily. The last few hours had been a blur for the travelers.  
*Flashback*  
  
/"It doesn't seem right here…" Sora nodded in agreement and Riku huffed.  
  
"This is the way, right?" The silver-haired one asked.  
  
"Yes, it is" Replied the brunette.  
  
"Then, let's go."  
  
*End Flashback*  
Now, neither her nor Riku knew where Sora was or how to get out. For the last hour that had been playing a game of chase and hide, praying that Sora was alright where-ever he was.  
  
"Kairi! We've got to find a place to hide!" Kairi knew this very well and dived into a bush off the side of the road, dragging Riku with her. The two of them ducked down low and waiting under the shrills and screams of the "demons" trotted away.   
*Flashback*  
  
"Meh. They're just Larikkii (3), they are harmless shadow dragons. Tho.. They are a bit too playful."  
  
"Kairi! Watch out!"   
  
*End Flashback*  
Riku shivered as he drew his tattered cloak around his leather clad (Oh God. You KNOW Riku would be sexier in leather. XD) shoulders closer.  
  
"Riku.. I'm worried about Sora.." Riku nodded his head hastily in agreement, they had no idea as to where the sorcerer was. Kairi shifted over closer to Riku and cuddled next to him. Nights weren't usually so cold and it was only in the middle of summer, during some of the hottest days and nights. Slowly the two of them fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of large shadow dragons and blood with the smell of magic in their dream's air.  
The sunlight peeked through the tree's leaves, caressing the two childhood friends faces, rousing them from sleep. The wind blew lightly, ruffling their hair as the two sat up, rubbed the sleeping sand from their eyes and stretched their arms to the sky. The light fluffy white cumulus clouds danced in the light blue sky, showing off their silky-looking wisps of condensed water. The two moons, Galderial (4) and Blamous (5), stood beside each other in the sky. The red Blamous half devouring the silvery-white Galderial. The sun shone brightly as the two emerged from the shrubbery, yawning. The wind picked up and blew leaves off from the Oaks, Dogwoods, Mulberries, and many more different trees. It picked up their hair of the travelers and slapped them lightly, urging them from their sleepy haze.   
  
"Sora's still not here.." Kairi stated, but it fell on deft ears. Riku wasn't paying her the least bit of attention. His attention was undivided by the trail of deep red blood, lining the middle of the trail, and in some places there was little and big puddles… Riku bent down and slowly dipped his finger in it. Then brought it to his lips, tasting the red liquid.  
  
"Human blood."  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
  
Dyslexia: Ooooh. Evil cliffhanger!  
(1). Ea is their great Goddess in this Alternate Universe. 'Ea' is a great divine Goddess to them and the people of this world worship her the most. In Japanese Ea means Earth.  
  
(2). Klah is a hot stimulating drink make from tree bark and tasting faintly of cinnamon.  
  
(3). Larikkii, small, hand held, shadow dragons. They are black or a dark gray and they only live in the Southern part of Densetsu*.  
  
Densetsu* The name of the world Kairi, Sora, and Riku live in.  
  
(4). Galderial, the silvery-white moon, the smaller of the two and is normally in the west.  
  
(5). Blamous, the blood-red moon, normally in the east. The only time it resides in the west is when there is a possibility that the two moons (Galderial and Blamous) will cross each other and make an eclipse of each other, Blamous overtop of Galderial. 


End file.
